Gratitude
by Li the Twilight Knight
Summary: "Phobia"-universe. After the conclusion of the Pomme Rouge case, Ciel decides to do something for Sebastian, as a thank you for everything. Fluff and SebaCiel, of course. X3


A/N: Greetings, everyone! I've got a special one-shot for "Phobia", here. ^_^ This is meant to take place after the ending, whatever that ending might be. It's pretty much fluff, so don't worry too much. I suppose we can say that it's in honor of chapter 25 coming out tomorrow? Since we've all been looking forward to chapter 25... X3

Cross-posted to deviantArt: twilightknight17(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Gratitude-274155978

* * *

><p><strong>Gratitude<strong>

"Seriously, Sebastian, where are we going?"

Ciel Phantomhive followed his demon butler/lover awkwardly down the carpeted hall, keeping all of his senses aware. He held the white-gloved hand tightly in his own, the soft cotton a concrete point in a world reduced to black by the blindfold tied over his eyes. Sebastian had claimed that he had a surprise for his young master, and the teen had allowed himself to be blinded and led on a merry trip through the house.

He was certain that they were still in the house, because he could hear Finny outside laughing, and could smell Bard attempting to cook in the kitchen, not to mention the normal scents of fine carpeting and richness and dust that usually clung to the hallways and unused rooms.

"I told you that it was a surprise." Sebastian countered, and Ciel could hear the suppressed amusement in his tone. The demon would be smiling in that vaguely mocking way of his, Ciel just knew it. Sebastian chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly. "Just a little farther, my Lord."

Ciel heard a door open and was ushered through, left to stand on his own as Sebastian shut the door. He felt a small shiver run down his spine as gloved hands gently untied the blindfold, and then he could see once more. They were in one of the furthest unused sitting rooms in the east wing of the manor. No one came back here but Sebastian, and even then, it was only to regulate the amount of dust allowed to accumulate. All the furniture in this particular room, however, had been pushed against the walls, leaving plenty of open space for the shining silver pole that had been attached floor-to-ceiling in the center of the room, where a neat circle had been cut from the carpet to expose smooth wooden floor.

"W-What is THIS?" Ciel demanded, stuttering a bit from shock. The _nerve_ of Sebastian to do something like this!

"It is a pole, my Lord." Sebastian said, wearing his typical innocent smile. He regarded Ciel with laughing crimson eyes, certain that if his young master were a cat, his ears would be back with utter displeasure.

"And _why_, pray tell, is there a pole in one of my sitting rooms?" Ciel folded his arms, tapping his foot impatiently as he directed a glare at the butler. "You've been doing things behind my back again."

Sebastian circled slowly around Ciel, watching the teen stiffen slightly at his close proximity. "You are growing up, my young lord. As you grow, your metabolism will slow down. You need more exercise than the occasional sprint after a criminal if you do not wish to become pudgy." He wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, poking his belly teasingly with one finger. "Especially considering all the sweets you eat."

_Is he calling me __**fat? **_Ciel thought incredulously, gaping at the raven-haired man in shock. He recovered quickly, snapping, "And you thought that a _pole_ was going to remedy that?"

"Pole-dancing is an excellent form of exercise, my Lord. It builds arm strength and the core muscles in your abdomen." Sebastian explained cheerfully. He walked over to hook his arm around the pole, swinging around it lazily. "It probably affects your thigh muscles too, although those seem to have plenty of strength, considering how tightly you wrap them around me when we're-"

"Shut up!" Ciel snapped, flushing red. In the time since the Pomme Rouge's death, Sebastian had been not only welcomed into his bed as a source of comfort, but as a lover as well, and he could not deny that he enjoyed it. _But that doesn't mean he has to bring it up!_ "Just get to the point, already! What makes you think that I would ever disgrace myself by doing something so stupid?"

Sebastian smiled brightly. "Because it is healthy, young master." he chimed, swinging around the pole again. He then sauntered towards Ciel, guiding him back towards one of the couches and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth teasingly. "I'll demonstrate, my Lord. Just sit back and relax." he purred, pushing Ciel down onto the couch and slinking back towards the pole, shedding his tailcoat and gloves gracefully as he went and tossing them aside with a practiced flick of his hand. His shoes were toed off elegantly and set to the side as well, and then he wrapped around the pole in a smooth motion.

Ciel couldn't help but follow every movement as Sebastian danced, spinning around the pole with easy grace. He slid his body against the cool metal, one hand deftly unbuttoning his waistcoat before he extended one leg and arm. The pole was gripped between his thighs, one leg hooked around it to hold himself steady as he grinned at Ciel and tossed the piece of clothing aside.

When his feet touched the ground again, the black socks were the next things to go, kicked off with no effort at all. He continued to circle the pole, walking with a sway in his hips as he held on with one hand, the other one flicking open the buttons of his pressed white shirt.

"Sebastian…" Ciel attempted to articulate, swallowing hard. His mouth had gone dry somewhere along the way, and it was getting more difficult to talk as he watched his demon stripping elegantly. "T-This isn't pole-dancing anymore, you ignorant butler…" But there was no malice in his tone, and a delicate pink blush dusted his cheeks.

"No, it is most certainly not." Sebastian said, smirking devilishly. "It is a strip-tease. And this…" He approached Ciel slowly, the teenaged earl frozen with something like curiosity and half-realized lust, and settled his knees on either side of Ciel's hips. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against Ciel's, breathing against his lips, "This is a lap-dance," and grinding his hips suggestively against his master's.

Ciel groaned, his one visible eye closing. He felt Sebastian's clever fingers loosening his eyepatch, lifting it gently away from his face, and a kiss being placed beneath his marked eye. Then the lips trailed over to one ear, murmuring softly, "Would you learn? For me?" Ciel squirmed slightly, tilting his head, subtly begging for the indulgence of a kiss. Sebastian touched a kiss to the corner of his mouth once more, letting him keep his head clear from the effects of demonic saliva, and awaited an answer.

"I…" He fought with himself, his pride not letting him say yes, but his affection for the demon above him not letting him give an immediate no, either. He opened his eyes, gazing into warm, loving red, and hesitated. "I… I can't, Sebastian."

"Why not?" the demon breathed, brushing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "I'll teach you… There is only the one key to this room, and no one can get in but me…"

"I just can't…" Ciel whispered. He caught a glimpse of disappointment in Sebastian's eyes before the demon pulled away, beginning to gather his clothes. Ciel put on his eyepatch slowly, trying not to feel guilty.

"I am sorry if I seemed like I was forcing the young master. It was unbecoming of my position as a butler of the Phantomhive household." Sebastian said politely. He dressed himself in a flash, opening the door for Ciel to climb unsteadily to his feet and make his way over, still aroused but trying to ignore it as he passed his servant.

He stopped in the hallway, watching as Sebastian locked the door carefully behind them, and then held out his hand. "Give me the key, Sebastian."

The butler looked surprised, but didn't ask any questions, placing the key carefully into his master's hand. "I have chores to see to now. If you will excuse me, my Lord…" He was gone before Ciel could protest, and the young earl instead retreated to the library.

_I… I feel bad for not agreeing,_ he thought, settling into one of the large armchairs by the window and looking at the key. _It's just… so embarrassing._

_But,_ a more rational part of his mind spoke up, _it cannot be any more embarrassing than letting Sebastian into your bed. And you should do something for him. He deserves it._

_But I let him sleep with me! Although, I suppose that doesn't count, because I enjoy it as well… He protected me for so long, though, and I did nothing… I snapped at him and pushed him away when he was affectionate…_ Ciel blushed again, furiously, remembering Sebastian's loving touches and fond glances. _I could learn… as a surprise… Maybe it wouldn't be so embarrassing if he wasn't watching…_

xXx

"Bard." Ciel said sternly, eyeing the chef. He'd gone to the kitchen in search of his military-trained servant, only to find him with a flamethrower aimed at a cut of beef in the oven. Upon hearing his master's voice, Bard dropped the flamethrower and spun around with an innocent expression.

"Yes, young master?"

Ciel glanced disapprovingly at the piece of weaponry, making a mental note to ask Sebastian to dispose of it later, and asked more pointedly, "You were in the military, yes? What can I do to get stronger?"

Dumbfounded by the question, Bard took a second to attempt to make a face other than 'stunned'. "Well… There are lots of things you could do, young master. But, um… why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's not your job to ask questions." Ciel huffed. "Just explain to me."

Bard hesitated, but agreed. What else could he do when confronted with his master's potentially lethal temper? It was obey or be chewed out and possibly have Sebastian after him later. The answer was obvious.

xXx

A week or two passed, and Ciel successfully evaded Sebastian during the day as he worked to gain enough arm strength and core strength to begin to learn some of the moves on the pole. It was more difficult than he'd realized, and he had his share of falls, stumbles, and slips. The first time he'd attempted the spin Sebastian had done, he'd slid straight down the pole, leaving him on the floor with a sore ass, feeling very unsexy. He had to learn just how tightly to grip so that he could swing and spin, but still support himself. He'd slammed his hips into the pole a bit too hard at least once, hurting some very sensitive areas, and had distracted himself from the pain by imagining Sebastian using his saliva to kiss it better. That lasted only a few minutes, before he realized that that fantasy was going to distract him from everything else. He also had to learn how to use his own weight as an anchor, allowing him to hold positions much easier, even with no hands.

Another week of near-continuous practice, achieved by sending Sebastian on a seemly-endless list of errands, and he had gotten a basic, basic routine down, inspired by what Sebastian had done to him. It took him a while, as he had to fight down a blush every time he thought of it. But finally he deemed everything ready, except for one last detail.

That was how he found himself in a familiar opium den, coughing on opium smoke as he stared up at an equally-familiar Chinese man.

"Greetings, little earl." Lau said airily, Ran-Mao perched on his lap like some sort of exotic cat. "Shall we talk somewhere more hospitable?"

"Yes." Ciel replied, coughing a bit. "If you don't mind getting me out of this infernal smoke!" He followed as Lau led them up to a relatively smoke-free sitting room, Ran-Mao still attached to his arm. They settled onto opposing exotically-patterned couches, and Lau smirked.

"So you've come for help." Lau said. "I can, of course, be of service. Anything for my favorite little earl."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I need an outfit." he explained briefly. "Something… less fancy than my usual attire. Something more…" But he trailed off, uncertain how to phrase what he was looking for. But Lau seemed to get it, his smile widening.

"I have the perfect thing for you." Lau beamed. Ran-Mao slithered off his lap and went to rustle around in the next room, returning with a box presumably filled with clothes. She handed it to Ciel, saying only, "Some of mine," before returning to her seat. Ciel eyed the box rather skeptically, then decided that it couldn't be but so bad.

"Thank you, Lau. I'll remember this in the future."

Lau smiled serenely. "Of course. But, what exactly was I helping with?"

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!" Ciel cried in frustration. But in a marvelous show of self-control, he reigned in his temper, and turned to leave. Lau could just keep wondering. This was a personal matter, and the less the Chinese man knew, the better.

He got the box back to the manor as fast as the carriage could drive. Finny didn't ask any questions about the sudden trip, and Ciel was grateful for that. He had no idea what he would do to explain if someone figured out what he was up to. He stopped briefly by his room to grab his long dressing gown before heading on to his real destination.

xXx

Shutting himself into the sitting room and making sure the door was locked, Ciel set the box Lau had given him on the table, tossing the top aside and beginning to pull out clothes and accessories. There were so many combinations; he wasn't sure how he would ever be able to pick something, especially not without Sebastian's expertise. But he would just have to manage.

The first thing out of the box, unfortunately, was a pair of panties made of black lace. There was a note pinned to the front of them in Lau's handwriting, which read, _All of this has been washed. No worries, young Earl. X3_ Ciel blanched at the perverted smiley face that the Chinese man had ended with, and threw the note aside to join the lid of the box as he began to lay out clothes on the surrounding sofas.

There was an impressive selection, and for some reason, Ciel felt obligated to try on as much of it as he could bear, to find the perfect outfit. He hesitated a moment before stripping down and reaching out to try on the first outfit. He chose a pair of tight-fitting shorts that reached mid-thigh, and a Chinese dress that was just an inch or two longer. It was a bright red with gold trim and a golden dragon that curled down the chest and around his waist. He looked through the accessories and chose a jeweled hair clip with red and black feathers that hung down by his face softly.

He walked over to a mirror that Sebastian had hung across from the pole, which had really helped him figure out what he was supposed to look like while practicing. For now, he needed to judge his appearance.

"I look like a girl…" he huffed. "Honestly, why would I even put this on? It's a dress!" He quickly took all of it off and moved onto the next outfit. Daringly, he picked up the black lace panties, putting them on, where they fit snugly around his hips. He selected a long shirt from the pile of clothes without really looking at it, tugging it over his head and snagging some black stockings as he wandered back over to the mirror. The stockings were pulled nearly up to mid-thigh, and then he looked up to meet his reflection.

"Gah!" He stared at his doppelganger in shock. The shirt that he'd chosen was entirely of silvery lace, woven in intricate spirals and patterns. "This is ridiculous! What was he thinking, giving me these outfits?" Ciel picked at the lace, poking his fingers through the gaps in the design. Mercifully, his nipples were covered, but little else. "It's _see-through_!" he all-but wailed. "How does this count as a shirt?"

Again he began stripping the offending clothes off, leaving the tall black stockings. Those met his approval. He continued searching through the pile to find something that he deemed suitable. Eventually he lifted out the tiniest pair of shorts he'd ever seen, black and tight, with a soft cat tail almost the same color as his hair attached to the back. It was doubtful he'd be able to get undergarments on under them. "I'm not going to ask why he has shorts with a tail attached that is the same color as my hair..." There were two silver belts made to hook loosely around his waist, and after some digging, he found a pair of cat ears that would clip into his hair, the same color as the tail.

These shorts would be perfect to perform in for Sebastian. Now he simply needed the proper top and accessories. He found a pair of heeled black boots that came to his knees, pulling them on along with the shorts and smoothing the fake fur of the tail. Now he just needed to find a suitable shirt.

He pulled out a sleeveless black shirt that fit tightly against his torso. The collar was high around his neck, but dipped in a low 'V' to reveal a great deal of his breastbone. It was long in the front and back, allowing it to be tucked into the shorts, but cut high on the sides, leaving tempting flesh showing near his hips. Sewn to the back was a pair of decorative wings like an angel, done in soft white and grey feathers. Ciel put the shirt on, letting them settle where they would, just long enough to brush his hipbones if he shifted the right way. He looked into the mirror, admiring their sleekness, but knew there was something off. "Such wings do not suit me. Not the wings of an angel, when I am to dance for a demon." He pulled the shirt over his head. "Besides, they look all wrong with the tail, and I look like some sort of cheap whore."

The rest of the clothes were picked through urgently, until at last, he found a shirt that suited him: a frilly, lace-trimmed, sleeveless shirt that bared his flat stomach. It was made of soft, silky material, and as he held it up, he knew it would be perfect.

Once he had the shirt on and had put the rest of the outfits back in their box, tucked out of sight, he knew he had to call his demon with just the contract. He couldn't risk another servant answering the summons. Only one person could see him like this, and that was Sebastian. He clipped the cat ears into his hair, arranging his silky locks to cover the more obvious parts of the clips, and then grabbed his long dressing gown to cover the outfit. Now he just had to call for Sebastian, and hope that he didn't mortally embarrass himself with his meager skills.

Piece of cake.

xXx

Sebastian, personally, was just the tiniest bit miffed at being ordered to stay behind while Ciel went on a trip to London. Sure, Finny had gained quite a bit of skill at driving the carriage and handling the horses, but he was the gardener! It was the butler's job to drive the young master where he needed to go. And then Ciel had ordered him to stay away unless he was specifically summoned. It was too cruel. He hadn't seen his young master much during the day for weeks now.

At least they still had nights. He still spent the hours of darkness curled around his sleeping lord, listening to his soft breaths and indulging in just holding him peacefully for a few hours, before their roles as master and servant took over again.

He was polishing the silver in the dining room armoire when he finally heard Ciel calling him. He took a half-second to pinpoint where the call was coming from, and blinked in shock. Ciel was in the furthest east wing sitting room. What could he possibly need from there? Unless he'd finally decided to accept Sebastian's offer of lessons…

The demon swiftly returned the silver to its case and made his way upstairs, trying not to seem too eager to figure out what his little master was planning. But he froze in stunned surprise when he opened the door and laid eyes on Ciel. His long dressing gown wrapped around his slender frame, hiding everything but the heeled boots and the tip of the tail. Adding the cat ears tucked neatly into his hair, Sebastian was sufficiently baffled.

"Young master…?"

"Close the door." Ciel murmured, meeting his eyes shyly. Sebastian was quick to obey, before taking another step into the room.

"My Lord, if I may ask, w-what are you wearing…?"

But Ciel ignored him, coming forward to carefully push him back onto one of the couches, a mirror of the scene from a few weeks ago. Sebastian found himself simply staring in disbelief. _Who is this and what has he done with my Bocchan?_ He was abruptly reminded of Priscilla, changing her shape to look like Ciel and attempting to seduce him. But Priscilla was gone, as was the Pomme Rouge, and this, despite his strange behavior, was definitely his Ciel.

Ciel stepped back towards the pole, undoing the tie of his dressing gown and letting the fabric slip easily off his shoulders. He smirked as Sebastian stared shamelessly, taking in his outfit with a lustful look. "Just watch, Sebastian." He hooked one leg around the pole, pushing off and sliding into a perfect spin down the pole, his tail swishing behind him. When his knee reached the ground, he pressed his hips to the pole, arching his back like a cat. The small shorts did little to cover his full, plump ass, and it took Sebastian a great deal of willpower not to abandon his place on the couch and ravish the teen into the soft carpet.

Sliding back up the pole, Ciel swung his legs up, the metal held snugly between his thighs. He leaned back, holding on with one hand until he was almost upside down, before spreading his legs in the splits, braced against the center of the pole with his lower back. Sebastian could have sworn he felt a trickle of blood run from his nose, and quickly wiped it away. Ciel swung himself back upright, locking his legs in a way that he could let go of the pole long enough to shimmy the frilly, lacy half-shirt over his head and toss it aside. He ran a hand up his bare chest tauntingly, all the way up to his hair to rub one kitten ear. He twisted sensuously around the pole one more time before beginning to walk towards Sebastian, hips swaying sexily. _Buckles in and brooches out. _Apparently his lessons in learning to walk like a girl had paid off.

He straddled Sebastian's lap just like the demon had done to him, teasingly pressing their hips together. Sebastian ran the tail between his fingers absently, unable to resist the urge to stroke the silky fur. "What do you think of your surprise, Sebastian?" Ciel purred, leaning forward until their noses brushed. "_Meow~_"

Within an instant, Sebastian had flipped them, pinning Ciel to the soft cushions of the couch with a single, fluid movement. Practiced fingers easily began to undo the clasps that held one boot closed, fingertips trailing delicately over the smooth skin of the teen's calf, covered in sheer stockings. The action was repeated for the other boot, and Sebastian smirked. "Oh, I like it _very much. So very much…_" He settled between welcoming thighs and leaned down to kiss unresisting lips, savoring the feeling as his contractor, his master, his young lover melted beneath him.

xXx

A few hours later, they were safely in Ciel's room, curled up in the privacy of his large bed. Sebastian had warped them, the same way that he had on that long-ago day outside of Undertaker's shop, not wanting to risk running into the servants in their state of undress. The door to the sitting room remained locked, and Sebastian had promised to go retrieve their clothes at some undetermined point in the future. For now, Ciel wasn't letting him go anywhere, sprawled contentedly against his demon's chest.

Sebastian smiled fondly down at him. "What prompted you to do such a thing, if you don't mind me asking, my Lord?" he queried, pressing nose and lips into Ciel's mussed hair.

The young earl refused to meet his eyes, still flushed faintly pink from all of their 'activities'. "I just… felt like it. I've never really rewarded you for anything, have I? Don't expect this all the time, though."

"But I was right, wasn't I?" Sebastian smoothed a hand down his bare side lightly, tracing the soft lines that marked the beginning of defined muscles. "It's excellent exercise. Perhaps I'll install a second pole and we can practice together."

Ciel couldn't muster the energy to be annoyed, barely managing a half-hearted glare. "And what makes you think that I'd want to practice alongside you?" he said, but a tiny smile played on his lips.

"I'm simply one hell of a dance instructor, my Lord." Sebastian said, shifting to press a kiss to the corner of Ciel's mouth. "Thank you."

"Hmm…?" Ciel, honestly, was starting to fall asleep. Between the routine and the following 'workout'…

"Thank you for the wonderful, wonderful surprise." the butler replied, pulling his master closer and making sure he was comfortable. "Sleep now, my Lord. I will wake you for dinner." As Ciel drifted off, needing no further prompting, Sebastian ran his fingers through the soft, slate-blue hair. As much as he had enjoyed the kitten ears, there was nothing better than just Ciel.

_My young master needs no such adornments. He is wonderful, and today has only proved it all the more._ Sebastian thought, smiling. Running one thumb gently over Ciel's lips, his smile widened as Ciel murmured something contentedly and nuzzled into his chest. _Yes, wonderful. Wonderful and all mine. Forever and for always…_


End file.
